Hero of Justice
by MasterofInfinity
Summary: Emiya Shirou dream is to be a Hero of Justice. After the Holy Grail War that dream may come true. A litle AU. Rated M because this is Nasu-Universe fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! You all may call me Infinity. This isn't my first fan fiction but is in this site! I hope you all enjoy the version I created off the Holy Grail war to make my adventure. In this chapter I will show how the Holy Grail War happened in my History (in a resume of course) and in the next will be the beginning of my adventure, enjoy!

Greetings, Infinity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero of Justice – By Infinity Master<strong>

The things were finally calming down.

The Peace finally returned to the Emiya residence.

It's strange…

One month ago The Holy Grail War was still raging, Master and Servants trying to kill each other and I, Emiya Shirou was having the strangest time of my life.

Very strange things happened and if I try to remember how it all went…

It all began when I saw two "humans" fighting at inhuman speed and skill. The problem? One of them also saw me and with a trust of his cursed lance, Emiya Shirou was no more.

I was alive again SOMEHOW and ran to my home, were the killing maniac, lance wielding guy was waiting me and I almost died. Again.

A beautiful armored Girl appeared in thin air, asked me if I was her master, survived a killing blow of the maniac on the blue jumpsuit and then drove him away.

My school idol Tohsaka Rin was in front of my house with a guy I instantly disliked for some reason and she just entered in my house without permission or whatsoever.

Tohsaka explained me about the Holy Grail War and I was really Saber master and I could accept or not. But if I didn't innocents could get in danger. I simply can't allow that.

In the same night I meet a false priest that further explained to me about the Holy Grail War, and I was attacked by a Monster: Heracles of the Greek Mythology. Saber was in tight spot but managed herself just well. Until Archer (asshole) fired an Arrow that tried to kill Berserker, Saber and ME. I tried to protect Saber using myself as a Human shield and succeed, but fallen unconscious soon after. Almost dying again I decided that it was enough for a day.

On the following day on school, Tohsaka and I discovered a boundary field that was draining the Life Force of the students and were succeeding in destroying it, until we heard a scream and followed it. We found an unconscious girl and while Tohsaka was treating the girl on the ground Rider with an Invisible nail tried to kill her, but I somehow saw the attack (now I know it was my Mind's eye ability) and blocked it with my arm (Dumb. I know, but I was out of options). I followed her and after encountering her we engaged in battle. While she was almost succeeding in killing me, Tohsaka appeared and saved me. And apparently Shinji was also on this mess.

In the following day the hellish boundary field was activated and everybody was dying. Tohsaka and I hurried to find Shinji, but when I found him and he ordered Rider to kill me, I cursed myself as I convinced Saber to stay home because no one would attack me at school. Oh irony, somehow I hate you more than I did before. Why? Because you remind me of that Asscher. Heh, I liked the sound of that. I will call him that for now on.

Sakura, the shy yet beautiful girl that inhabited my house for a year and half was the true master of Rider and saved me… Yup, we had a lot to talk when we went home. And I also need to get stronger fast. I'm getting my butt saved by girls left and right. Really terrible for my pride as a man. I can't say that girls shouldn't fight if I'm getting my ass saved by them.

Saber almost killed me herself for not calling her in the presence of an enemy servant. Sakura and Tohsaka decided that they would be my allies and stay at my house till the end of the Holy Grail War, Fuji-nee almost collapsed but Tohsaka aided us. She said perfect believable lies without forming a single wrinkle. I put a dot on my mind to always trust Issei. His judgment of character is just perfect.

Sakura had a breakdown and we had to bring her to Kirei, who thanks god managed to remove the entire crest worm at the cost of his family crest. I can't thank him enough. Tohsaka said to me that a family crest is the most precious thing a magus can have, note that I as a third rate magus don't have one.

Caster managed to make a mind link with me and was luring me to the Ryuudou Temple, but Rider who was at Sakura command watching (read: stalking) me broke me out of it. Saber was pissed she didn't notice it herself and said I should be better prepared in this war and made me train with her (read: kendo torture), with was basically Saber toying with me who struggled to block 3 of her swings and then be hit. I don't even have to say I was sore all over after these training seasons, do I? But I could feel my reflexes getting sharper. Fighting for dear life is a great motivator after all.

We decided to invade the Ryudou Temple to stop the "Gas Leaks" accidents caused by Caster. But Servant Assassin was there and we had to leave Saber fighting him to get inside the temple. Not a smart move.

Caster was flying and ready for us, she began throwing spells at incredible speed with resulted in Rider carrying Sakura and fleeing to a safe place and Archer carrying me and Rin and dogging the bursts at the same time.

Then, Archer suddenly halted, paralyzed by Caster spell circle and then the Witch began laughing like the mad woman she was, until Archer twin swords found their way in Caster back side. Archer then materialized a bow and a sword, changed the shape of the sword and fired it like an arrow aiming Caster.

That fucking bastard wasn't aiming her and she fled, and after that he said MY ideals were half-assed and tried to kill me. Rider defended me in time and Rin halted him with a Command Spell but then he said he accepted the proposal and Caster resurged and Stabbed with a strange knife and Rin Command Spells vanished and Re-appeared in Caster hands. Saber ended her own fight with assassin and won, but then Caster and Archer teleported away and our alliance (minus Archer) leaved. Saber wasn't in fighting condition after beating assassin (which for some reason was a SAMURAI) and Rider couldn't beat Archer and Caster alone.

Sakura said we should watch out for Zouken and we started to make a plan that would be able to win against Caster, Archer and Soichirou who was Caster master. Saber and I had to resort a certain tantric ritual so she could regain her strength.

In the way to the Temple we meet Lancer and after Saber almost killing him we made an agreement and him would help us for now. Archer was waiting us and Lancer said he would fight him and was for us take care of Caster, and then we entered the church with the first thing we saw was Caster coming from behind me to stab me with that strange knife, but Saber but herself in between us and received the stab instead, my Command Spells vanished and Re-appeared in Caster hand (Now I know how Tohsaka feels) and used two of them to make Saber kill me, and by a miracle Saber was resisting then but Caster annoyed trapped Saber in a Spell and began fighting Tohsaka and I with my reinforced shinai began fighting Soichirou who was supposed to be a teacher and NOT a master martial artist, but I guess that in the Holy Grail War nothing is how it should be. After Soichirou destroyed my shinai I by miracle managed to project Archer twin swords: Kanshou and Bakuya. But even with then Soichirou and that magically enhanced firsts of his were winning against me and my two noble phantasms. Not good for the little pride I have.

In the end Soichirou managed to destroy my swords and before I traced then again he made a solid hit in my chest and I was sent flying into the wall. Just before Rin caught Caster of guard and was to finish her off if wasn't Soichirou interference. Way to go future Hero of Justice, couldn't even take protect himself and doomed your partner, just perfect.

Archer appeared make swords rain upon Caster and Soichirou killing then both, Saber weakened by having her contract broken and resisting two command spells pushed me in time to make Archer miss the Arrows that were aiming my head… What the Hell? It seems Archer only allied with Caster to get rid of Rin Command Spell of not killing me. Bastard. At least I have a reason to hate you now.

Archer was trying to kill me while Saber was on the ground and while I was trying to fend off by myself Rin made a contract with Saber, now fully charged and more powerful than ever and pretty much pissed for Archer trying to kill me, charged him with renewed vigor, while he, who got the table turned against him as now he was low on mana for using noble phantasms to kill his master and mana provider Caster. Not a smart move Archer.

Archer had overwritten the reality itself at the shape of his mind, Rin called that a Reality Marble with was _basically_ True Magic or Sorcery. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a World were uncountable sword like noble phantasms existed craved in an infinite wasteland bellow a magenta colored sky full of clock-like gears… What a twisted mind for an archer, not that mine would be any better with my fascination with swords and all.

Archer without moving a finger made hundreds of swords rain upon Saber, but I would not allow that, I Re-traced Kanshou and Bakuya and started repelling the other swords with them. If they broke I would trace then again and again but the rain of swords ended alongside with that enigmatic world after some time. Guess it was impossible to maintain it for long periods of time low on mana.

Archer knocked out Rin by sending a pulse in her neck and fled before Saber could do anything. As we exited the church Lancer greeted us and decided that he would stick with us a while longer.

Sakura was worried after talking to her grandfather earlier and got a fever, she averted her eyes from mine and was blushing heavily so I let Rider protecting her while is set the Einzbern Castle as my next destination. After all I just had to kick Archer's butt, get Rin and return home, with Sakura that sick it would be better if Rider took care of her. After arriving there we found Illya and Berserker getting crushed by a strange servant in gold that made Saber and Lancer uneasy so we decided to keep quiet and what for now. The golden servant quickly defeated Berserker and I saw Shinji cadaver on the corner. Then he picked up Illya and vanished along Kirei and the corpse of Matou Shinji. Damn it. I could do nothing to help Illya.

Even not knowing Ilya all that well I pitied her for being kidnapped by that goldie, and I swore to myself I would save her later. I couldn't be called an (aspiring) Hero of Justice.

Surging from the corridors of the ruined castle was Archer, the one me and Rin discovered to be a POSSIBLE me in the future. Shocking, but that wouldn't happen. I would never let myself end up like him. Bastard.

Lancer said he would pickup Rin because he was ordered to look after her and Saber who has Rin master at the moment trusted Lancer and stayed in case of me the one she swore to protect first need her. I think it is kind of strange that she thinks I'm more important that her master, but I won't read too deeply on it right now. I have a bastard who is in a dire need of having that sarcastic smirk out of his face. We talked and he said that I would die no matter what as Emiya Shirou should never become a Hero of Justice.

But I would. My body is made of Blades and Emiya Shirou can lose to everyone else, but not to himself. The battle of ideals was rash and long, the future one that failed against the present one who would persist until the very end. That selfless beautiful ideal couldn't be wrong, so with a last ditch effort that could be avoidable but wasn't Emiya Shirou Triumphed against himself. In a long yet fierce struggle I forced my future self to acknowledge me. And in return I acknowledged his hardships and experiences as the memories of a future that isn't my own filled me. With Saber as a testimony my Future was set.

The commotion attracted the golden servant that Saber called Gilgamesh. He appeared and made weapons rain upon me and Archer. Archer shielded me with his body and said I was the only one that could defeat Gilgamesh and with a swirl of smoke he vanished. He turned his eyes on Saber, but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

Rin appeared throwing curses at Gilgamesh for killing Archer, he just smiled and thrown some swords at her, before I made any move Saber protected Rin and glared at Gilgamesh. The castle was on fire and when ashes began falling down Gilgamesh excused himself and invited Saber to go to the Ryuudou temple.

When we went home I discovered that Kotomine killed Zouken, who was weakened after the crest worm containing his soul was removed from Sakura and he had to do an emergency transfer but all for naught when Kirei found him, but that was just the good news. We would have to face Gilgamesh and Kotomine ahead after all, Rin lent me The Azoth Dagger and after I used Structural Grasping on it I discovered that Kotomine killed Rin's Father with this same dagger. Killed his own master with a backstab. No matter what, Kotomine will be the most evil foe I have ever faced on the end of everything, I just know it.

Sakura got worse and when we discovered what the cure was… They decided to leave me, Sakura AND Rider alone. Traitors.

Tantric rituals to save Sakura here and tantric rituals to give me enough Od to use UBW there.

We went to the Ryudou Temple were Gilgamesh went, once there Rider, Sakura and Rin would rescue Ilya while Saber distracted Gilgamesh and I fought Kotomine.

With the extra mana I got I just spawned swords on the black mud tendrils, easy mode really… or that is what I thought before the mud around me from the tendrils I destroyed came at me all at once. Kotomine Kirei is a clever bastard I give him that. Still won't stop hating him.

And then I was pulled inside _"All The Evils Of The World"_ and it was as horrible as it namesake, but it was… nostalgic? Something I've experienced before… On that fire that erased everything that I was. No time to kid around anymore, I've to get out of this Hell.

Summoning the same Noble Phantasm that saved me on The Great Fuyuki Fire, _Avalon: The Ever Distant Utopia_, I escaped the clutches of _Angra Manyu_.

The moment I got out I reached at the Azoth knife at my back and threw it at his chest. He was too startled about me getting out of the curses without end that he couldn't dodge. I took the chance and screamed the magic words Rin taught me causing Kirei chest to blow up like fireworks. He perished while talking how he gave that same knife to his student on a whim.

Irony was on my side, no matter how abnormal that is.

Taking a look at my surroundings, Rider summoned Pegasus to fetch Illya, but Gilgamesh wasn't letting her come close.

Saber was doing everything possible to keep him distracted, but it seems that so many enemies at the same time and the death of Kirei kept him on edge.

And besides, no matter how great you are, a literal rain of Noble Phantasms is enough to keep anyone busy.

So I took Saber side, and flaunted my unique skill at Gilgamesh's face. In an instant (almost) perfect copies of every Noble Phantasm he was using against Saber appeared behind me and shot forward to meet and stop his own onslaught of blades.

I quickly told Saber to help Rider, and knowing our plan she promptly agreed, making The King Of Heroes to chuckle about my dismissal of "My only chance of winning".

Luckily he didn't know I had the perfect counter to his Abilities. After all, Gilgamesh was an army but so was I.

My fight with Gilgamesh could be divided in 4 stages: 1º Don't be pierced by his Noble Phantasms; 2º Copy them; 3º Unleash Unlimited Blade Works; 4º Kill the bastard;

The First and second stages were already completed, but Gilgamesh original Noble Phantasms were slowly overpowering my fake ones and if I tried to bring out Unlimited Blade Works now I would be turned into a sword pin-cushion instantly. So I searched within myself, on the most hidden corner of my mind and on the deepest spot on my soul… and then I saw it.

The only defensive Noble Phantasm Archer relied upon, a shield that endured the mightiest blow of the mightiest hero of that generation upon a time Gods still raged and roamed about.

I summoned Rho Aios and 7 layers of pure magic was now between me and Gilgamesh, the blue flower shaped Aios isn't a shield, It's a fortress, so while Gilgamesh is trying to discover how a blue flower is impeding his Noble Phantasms of executing his enemy I can call forth my own world, after all Emiya Shirou power isn't blade creation, but recreating what is in his mind. Gilgamesh was totally dumbfounded when I pulled him in the Unlimited Blade Works.

Just after I said a battle cry that would enter in the history books someday (Not really, but it was awesome), I charged at Gilgamesh and we began locking blades. No matter how many of my swords, mine or his, broke they would be quickly if not instantly replaced. I started pouring as much Od I could in my body, far more than it could possibly handle, in hopes of making the gap between my strength and his a little smaller and succeeded. Add that and the fact doesn't know nothing on how he is supposed to wield the blades, the surprising outcome was slowly making itself evident.

I was winning, Gilgamesh wasn't that good of a swordsman and I was training with the best "swordswoman" of all times. He knew he was going to lose, so he tried to use a **Thing (**not a sword, a **Thing)** that doesn't exist in UBW. Not only that, but upon putting my eyes just on the handle of that **Thing** my entire soul **screamed.** Me? Well, I don't have any blade that can match that **Thing** so I only traced Kanshou and Bakuya and cut of his arm holding the **Thing **and it had fallen on the ground of my reality marble, without his arm the "Ilya" Holy Grail sucked him.

The distortion caused by Gilgamesh's absorption made my reality marble unstable and thus making it disappear. I looked around my and saw Rin, Saber, Sakura and Rider (who was carrying an unconscious and naked Illya), each one of them looking completely spent. I raised my arm to wave at them, but some chain came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my arm.

I followed the chain binding me with my sight. Didn't believe what I saw for a second. A cursing Gilgamesh, tugging at the chain he was holding to pull himself out of the void that swallowed him.

I froze. On the unlikely situation I couldn't think of anything besides throwing myself into the void to thwart, the now one armed, King of Heroes way of freeing himself.

Luckily I didn't need to, because Saber passed by me in a flash and cut of Gilgamesh's remaining arm.

Sighing in relief and with a mute thanks to Saber for saving my life again I evaluated my situation and found 2 mana deprived servants and 3 exhausted magi. They all explained after Rin and Sakura saved Ilya using Pegasus to avoid the Mud, but Saber's Noble Phantasm was needed to destroy the grail, which she accomplished without vanishing. I said with details my fight with Gilgamesh and even after using UBW I was just fine.

Horrible mistake, two magi and two servants thought that I had more od than I needed and decided to take it away from me. And used guess what to take them from me? Tantric rituals. If they hadn't taken turns I don't think I would survive.

A Month after, the Emiya residence was full of life again, Sakura and Rider decided to live here and sell that disgusting Matou house, Sakura said it brings way to many bad memories.(And Now my house had a library with the books Sakura considered useful. The word "worms" isn't present in any of them) Tohsaka drops by every night and Saber lives here for some motive I'm unaware off. It seems that Rin and Sakura can finally supply mana to their servants just fine ( at the cost of 70% of their respective magical capacity), but Rin says to me that Saber was my servant so is my duty to replenish her mana and Saber to my surprise agreed to her and said that periodically we would have to do the "mana replenishment ritual" or sex as everybody who isn't a magi says, _but_ Rin said that the "mana replenishment ritual" should be done with her, after all Saber would continue to drain her mana, _but_ Saber said if she was with the mana levels high she wouldn't take away Rin mana.

And that went on for a really long time, almost the role week arguing. My mental health was almost inexistent and then Sakura proposed that they should take turns and that she and Rider would use that method. I was totally lost about why I had to supply Rider too but Saber and Rin agreed almost instantly and I didn't have any word on it. I feel so used… but the days still had their ups and downs in my house and I wouldn't change it for anything.

This is the closest Emiya Shirou can get to peace.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I was so engrossed in re-making all the chapters that I forgot to post new chapters at all. Not surprising considering how lazy I'm, but now I'm writing at least two office pages per day so updates will come weekly (hopefully).

Also please say what I'm doing right and what could do better. Appreciating reviews are appreciated, but I need criticism to improve as an author. Review what you liked and what you disliked at the end of each chapter. I promise to make things more enjoyable for you guys.

That is all. Till next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Closest to Peace**

* * *

><p>(Shirou P.O.V)<p>

Just a normal day at school.

For some reason, Tohsaka said that Saber should enroll the same school as us and was introduced as a foreigner student. My days in school will never be the same. Saber enrolled the kendo club and on the first day was already the captain of said club, and was as popular as Tohsaka… and now Sakura, which everybody now recognized as Tohsaka sister, is now on the same level of popularity as her sister and Saber or Arturia (we had to go with her original name after she stayed, 'cause "Saber" isn't a real name).

What is the problem? Well… I will just say that the 3 most popular girls in school lunching with me together every time didn't make any male student happy. Almost including me for all the trouble it ensued. _Almost._

Issei more or less had a heart attack and said that he would save me from the temptations of this mortal realm and purge my soul… Poor Issei. It is already too late for that. All of them already moved permanently to my house last week. Apparently, if she would go to my house every day, Rin decided she would simply live there so she wouldn't have the trouble of waking up early and walking here.

No one was actually making her come home daily, but breakfast was usually my job … so I guess after coming here for so long and eating mine and _his_ (_ASScher)_ cooking she kind of grown too fond of it. More like… addicted, but she would never admit such a thing.

At least Issei don't know about Medusa. He would surely have a stroke if he ever meet her. Rider is a good person, but my magical senses (or half-bloodhound part of me according to Rin) perceive her presence as blood, snakes and a tinge of regret that fades more and more everyday… I can't help but be happy at her progress, Sakura is healing her as much as she is healing Sakura.

Well I already had some classes and it is lunch now. I will try to get out the classroom quickly so Arturia and Rin don't have the chance to follow me, after all if I'm to be a hero of justice I will already have lots of people hating me so I don't need my classmates to hate me too.

I quickly grab my boxed lunch, while evading the hands of my classmates that noticed that I have an obento, and dash forward.

Of course I was caught before I could get close to the door. Fate wouldn't permit anything less. Now I know why Archer hate Gaia, Akasha (God dammed _Root_) and Alaya so much.

- "Shirou, where are you going?" - Arturia truly has good eyesight, spotting me before I could get out of the class. In my mental musings I have forgotten Saber was on the same classroom as me. Joy.

- "Err… Arturia, I was thinking of having lunch with Issei today."

As I try to explain myself to Arturia, with my classmates full attention on the back on my head, I see a calm and composed figure, not one with a regal aura like Saber, one with a mask of politeness that only I, Issei and possibly Mitsuzuri can see through.

- "Is that so Shirou? But I and Ryuudou-san have a little animosity Emiya-kun, so it's better if we lunch in the rooftop like we do all the time."

I let my shoulders fall front of the door of my homeroom as I sigh in defeat. Against the two of them I have no hope of victory.

- "Sure thing Tohsaka, let's go."

As we exit to the hallways Mitsuzuri Ayako intercept us.

- "Good Morning Emiya! Oh!? Is that on your hands your delicious handmade obento?"

Mitsuzuri Ayako was the captain of the Archery club that Sakura is now captain. I too once was member of the club and missed an arrow only once, when I wasn't targeting the target on the first place. Ayako was already captain but I never lost to her and had to leave the club due a shoulder injury. It was healed long ago but I still use it as an alibi so Ayako can't make me go back in the club.

It isn't like I never liked the club and I don't want to go back, but I'm very busy and don't have time to club activities, besides there's nothing left I could learn there. My form is simply without flaw, I can't improve not even the slightest bit, so it's better if I use my time to focus on more important matters. Mitsuzuri is also Rin best friend and rival.

- "Err, Mitsuzuri it is, but I didn't pack much today so I can't give some to you now… How about I make one for you tomorrow?"

That is not a lie, but it isn't actually truth either. I packed quite a lot, given the size of my obento, but not enough to feed myself, Saber, Rin and Sakura to the extent that anything would be left at all.

- "Well, that's good, but if I can't have some today then you owe me one Emiya, how about you stop by the archery club to hit some targets?"

- "Mitsuzuri, you know that after that injury I was never the same and…"

- "Sempai?"

Uh-oh

- "S-Sakura? Hi, err shouldn't you be in the rooftops waiting for us?" I start sweating, this is horrible. I used my hurt shoulder excuse, but Sakura already knows about Avalon, so she won't buy it.

-"Yes, but I thought that since sempai's shoulder became better, you would try to join the archery club again."

…sigh. Sakura as the Archery club leader sure doesn't waste time, huh?

I look to Sakura and see a smile a little more sweet than it should be, and after looking to my other side I see Mitsuzuri who is smiling like a cunning fox that finally chased her prey to a corner after years of chasing.

Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!

I got a feeling that I know who the prey is. Veeeeery closely. Like we could be the same person.

Sadly Archer isn't here to take the blame. On the only time I needed him, but he would probably just help Sakura. That bastard.

- "Oh! Is that so Emiya-kun? Then you will have no problem going to the archery club with me today! Isn't that nice? "

No, it isn't. It just means getting unnecessary attention on me.

- "Y-Yeah, I think… "

- "Then let's go!" Ayako grab I hold of my left arm, while Rin, Sakura and Arturia follow us while chatting with themselves.

* * *

><p>It fells strange to be holding my bow and be on my archery suit again after all those years… the archery club uniform is tight on my skin, protesting against my body that undertook changes from the last year I dressed it. And of course Fuji-nee created all this commotion and is on the crowd right now and my next English class is next which means it is her class so she probably will lend it for the sake of my return to the archery club.<p>

Everyone have different expressions on their faces: Issei looks proud for some reason, Rin and Arturia looks curious, Sakura and Ayako are brimming with happiness for finally succeeding in bring me back to the club and Fuji-nee is almost on fire with enthusiasm, such a immature person is my teacher. If it wasn't true I wouldn't believe it.

I ready myself, going step by step that is already integrating in my being as much as the steps of tracing I let my arrows fly one by one.

I wasn't more surprised by the outcome than everyone else.

I haven't missed a single arrow and each one of then hit bull's eye, but that outcome was certain. In my mind the arrow have already hit the target before I released it so no matter what happens the arrow will hit, because in my head it already has. And I have the unusual trait of bringing what is on my mind to reality. One thing more archery and my tracing have in common I guess.

Fuji-nee, Mitsuzuri, Sakura and some veteran members look at me knowingly and all the rest of the archery club and the crowd look to me in complete aye, as if I have done something impossible.

Arturia and Issei look proud, as if I have surpassed their expectations. It somehow warm me up inside. A really strange thing felling something akin to pride in anything I do that isn't cooking. After all I wasn't like that the last time I was in the archery club.

Tohsaka looks surprised and a little bit troubled, but it must be because she noticed why my POSSIBLE future self, the Counter Guardian that can replicate any sword was an "Archer" and how we are alike in some tiny insignificant aspects. And only in those small and few aspects of me.

I hate that guy; I won't turn into him no matter what happens.

-"Well, I said I wanted you to come back at the archery club Emiya, but I haven't thought you would stay exactly the same you were when you left!"

Neither did I, but I had my suspicions.

- "Wait a second, Mitsuzuri-san! Emiya-sempai was always like that?!"

An archery club member asks. I can tell everyone else is asking themselves the same question. Not that it would take a genius to figure that one out.

-" Yup! I only have seen Emiya miss a target once and that only happened because I dared him to miss the target on first place. He said that on his mind the arrow have already hit what he was aiming so it would be impossible for the arrow to miss."

Everybody is silent now. Mitsuzuri just said something that shouldn't make sense but it does. It should be impossible but to me it isn't. It is as if I could bend reality itself. Oh irony.

Well everybody is still silent so I guess I will have to break the ice after all.

-"Well… it's was fun but now we all have to go back to class."

Everybody snapped out of the trance, congratulated me and went back to de school building.

- "That was amazing Shirou!"

Arturia was very static. It brings warmth to my being seeing her enjoying her time on this time.

.

.

.

Even my mind is making lame puns now?

- "I guess it is if you're saying…"

- "Even thought Archer didn't use a bow that much it had a reason …"

I glare at her. She knows I hate being compared to HIM , so she knows what she is doing wrong even if I don't tell her anything.

- "Sorry, sorry Shirou, forgot it's is a touchy subject."

You're not sorry at all with that smirk on your face.

I just diverted my eyes; I won't give her the satisfaction. Such thing will not happen.

- "I guess you're a member of the archery club again aren't you Emiya?"

Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I look around and see Mitsuzuri looking anxiously at me.

-"No. I have no reason to join the archery club again so I won't."

Everybody who still was in the room froze. I guess I should have been more subtle with it.

-"Whaaaaa!? Emiya!? Even after the injury you're exactly the same as before! Why won't you join the club again!?

Ayako is looking at me astounded. She didn't expect that answer at all, the others on other hand…

Rin just sighed, muttering idiot as if no one but her would hear it. Saber and Issei are neutral, but they are looking at me expecting some kind of explanation. Sakura dropped her shoulders a little, it seems she is also disappointed but expected the end result.

"It's simple, do you think I can improve my Kyudo Mitsuzuri?

I go directly at the point. The true reason I left the Archery Club on the first place. My Kyudo is perfect, there is nothing left to improve as I already hit the targets with 100% accuracy. Due to my distorted mentality it is doubtful that my skills will rust at all. My true power is materializing what is on my mind, if I can make the arrow hit the target on my mind reality will follow.

"Err… but shouldn't you stay to make sure your abilities don't rust?"

…heh. What a weak argument Ayako, you know as well as I do that if my archery didn't decrease during my absence from the club it is unlikely that they will do at all.

And besides, Mitsuzuri doesn't know about the _"Moonlit World"_. Archery won't give much on a normal life if it isn't my career and we both know that even with my ability I don't intend to pursue Archery as a career at all and she knows that.

She doesn't care.

For some reason she just disregarded all that plus the fact we are on your last year of High School and rejoining just for the last year is… a waste.

Even so she doesn't care.

It could be because of the championship on the end of the year, but my intuition says that this isn't the case this time, but I can't imagine any other reason for her to want me to re-join the club.

She lowered her head and grabbed her right arm with her left hand while she made idle motions on the ground with the tip of her left sneaker, apparently assuming my silence as no.

.

.

.

I'm going to regret this.

"You're right Mitsuzuri"

Her head snaps back up a she look at me with complete surprise.

Issei and Rin are stunned and froze while looking at me. Saber closed her eyes and smiled while nodding knowingly. Sakura put her hands together, with her fingers intertwined just under her … assets (Up Eyes! UP!), while she smiled so happily that she seemed to glow.

I turned to Mitsuzuri, no use turning back now.

So I relaxed my stance and smiled as I said:

"You win; I'm going to re-join the archery club Ayako"

Her surprised face disappears and an expression of childish joy that I never would have thought that I would see on her appears on its place.

Then she subtly swings her right arm above my neck as she jumps and as she falls she brings my head with her. My back arch to accommodate being on the shoulder level of someone considerably smaller than me, and my way above Japanese average 187 cm height.

I try to look back at her to know why such outburst as I hear her laughing, but her chest blocks my view of her face on my position.

I tried to look at her face; no one can blame me for looking at her chest on this situation.

.

.

.

My survival instinct appoints that I should look to the ground instead and I'm quick to comply. Three women that I not only have deep bonds with but also a sexual relationship.

While I'm having a moral dilemma Mitsuzuri is laughing happily.

"Welcome back! Emiya!"

Sigh.

I'm going to tease the hell out of her for this latter.

* * *

><p>After apologizing profusely to me, Mitsuzuri returned to normal. The moment caught the tomboyish girl out guard.<p>

I accepted her apology, but I'm not forgiving her so easily. Sakura's shadow appeared to move when I'm not looking at it, Saber used Prana Burst during your last sparing session and launched me out of the dojo by the WALL, Rin is ignoring me and if I try to get closer she fires _Fin Shots_ like a machine gun and Rider banned me from the library and took all the sake we had and drank it all in one day.

Not getting off the hook so easily this time Mitsuzuri.

Right now I'm making breakfast and lunch for today, taking extra care with it too so I can earn some affections points back. At least with Arturia I will. I finished everything already and made and extra boxed lunch for Mitsuzuri, I promised after all.

"Sakura! Can you help me putting the table?"

Fuji-nee didn't arrive yet and the girls are just watching television. Except for Rin, she is still sleeping right now so I'm going to get Saber to wake her up.

Considering her _A rank Magical Protection_ she is the best one suited to this job.

"I'm coming Sempai!"

I heard Sakura responding to my call from the couch.

Heh.

Ever since the end of the war, this is the longest I have ever been without hearing those same words.

Of course they had a different meaning then, but still.

Sakura comes in the kitchen smiling brightly at me. I pass her the table ware with an inquisitive look on my face, she receives it and nods.

I have been forgiven by her already. Thankfully she must have noticed that it wasn't my fault on the first place and let it go. Alright! One down and three to go!

With and optimistic start like this it cannot be too hard right?

* * *

><p>AN: Yes it can. Also all the chapters on this story where revised so please say what you guys liked about then and what I can do to make this story better. With reviews of course, don't PM me unless you plan to discuss lore.<p>

Till next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Too hard**

(Shirou P.O.V.)

Saber is still mad with me, but I can see as I lay the dishes on the table her conviction wavering. It won't take long.

Even so she refuses to wake Tohsaka so I will have to do it. I have a bad felling about this… but I can't waver now. This house is mine and I have power here, no tenant will usurp that power from me!

No with my conviction re-established I stride towards Rin room so I can wake her up for breakfast and hopefully make peace with her (Even if it wasn't my fault at all).

In front of the door I take a deep breath and push the door open.

-"Tohsaka the breakfast is rea- OOff!"

I fall on my back. It was dark and I was with my guard completely down since I was inside my own house, but something just slammed into my gullet.

I try to get out of the ground quickly, but my body won't respond. My body is boiling hot and the room is spinning.

"Ahh…"

Everything's going black…

* * *

><p>(Rin P.O.V.)<p>

Shit.

I was mad at Shirou for the stunt Mitsuzuri pulled on him yesterday, kind of.

So I decided I would surprise Shirou this morning, I would fire a low level Gandr at him so he would fell out of it for the whole day. I made a deal with Saber so she wouldn't wake me today so I would be able to do this.

I woke up by myself and waited for Shirou to come, but I not a morning person so and Shirou didn't come so I fell asleep while reading myself for the shot. Shirou came in so suddenly and I was startled and confused so I used an overcharged Finn shot instead of a weak Gandr (Don't startle the witch. Never).

I got to watch painfully as a curse so overcharged my Od that it was capable of the same destructive power of a pistol bullet slam into Shirou.

I fell my chest tightening. A wave of despair suddenly wash over me as Shirou body fall on the ground.

"SHIROU!"

I run over to him, kneel over and put my hand of his forehad.

"!Ung…"

It's burning! His temperature is already way above what it should be even if his normal temperature is above a normal person's.

I hear footsteps coming toward me along side with Shirou, way more faint than I would have liked, breathing.

"Auuuu…"

Why do I have to mess up at the most inopportune times!?

* * *

><p>(Sakura P.O.V.)<p>

Mitsuzuri-san came by earlier, so we could go to the Archery club together, Sempai, me and her. Then she discovered that Sempai was bedridden and got very worried, she said she have never seen Shirou sick on her life so she was very worried. I said that I would take care of Sempai, but she flat out refused saying that I was the Archery club captain now and had obligations with the club and had to explain to them why Shirou and her wouldn't go.

When I questioned her why she wouldn't go she said: _"This hard headed bastard manages to get sick for the first time on his life on the day he is supposed to go back to the archery club! I won't accept that! So I will make sure he will be 100% tomorrow so he won't be able to ditch this again!"_

I tried to convince her to have me taking care of Sempai, but she wouldn't budge! I have asked Rider for help, but then she got all flustered and said it was completely okay for me to go to the school and that she would keep her eyes on Ayako… and Shirou.

IT WASN'T REASURING AT ALL! SHE WOULD BE TOO BUSY MOLESTING MITSUZURI-SAN TO TAKE CARE OF SEMPAI!

I was about to punish her, but then Nee-san dragged me out of the house while speaking things like _"the secrecy of magic"_ and _"Jesus! Your shadows are moving! THEY ARE MOVING DAMMIT, MAKE THEM STOP!" _

Tsk, she was the one that put Sempai into this situation so I absolutely won't listen to her before Sempai is alright again. I love her and Sempai have been trying to smooch things between me and Nee-san for a while, but hurting Sempai is unforgivable.

I made sure Rider was thoroughly punished when I discovered she have hurt and almost killed Sempai. It was nii-san fault, but she did it.

Nee-san wanted to help taking care of Sempai, but Saber-San kicked her out of the house, apparently mad at her, while saying _"You did enough, I will take care of Shirou."_

She was so worried when she heard the grunt Sempai made on the corridors that she run over the door while materializing her armor and only left Sempai side to throw Nee-san out and quickly returned, not even finishing her breakfast.

Reassuring myself that Saber-San would take care of Sempai, Nee-san and I went to the school, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sempai, and Nee-san was so distraught that her School Idol persona was slipping, but for some reason the entity of the school just ignored all her slips like then have never happened at all.

Sigh.

Issei-san is harassing Nee-san about Sempai condition.

Sigh.

I wonder how Sempai is doing…

* * *

><p>(Ayako P.O.V.)<p>

Unnnnn! This is your entire fault Emiya!

This Rider chick is stalking me like a predator and only seems to calm when I'm near Arturia-san and you. And I know you're all sarcastic inside and would be turning your stomach to keep the laughter and your snarky remarks inside, but I know your game! So wake up and help me dammit!

I look at your prone form, you're still red, but your fever has gone down a few degrees. At least you look peaceful now; discomfort isn't something that looks good on you.

Arturia-san really won't leave your side for a single second, but her belly has been rumbling for some time now. I'm a little hungry myself and tempted to go to the kitchen and see if you left an Obento like you promised.

Rider is without doubt waiting for me leave the room to pounce and molest me again. I wanted to have Arturia-san to go with me so I can use her as a shield again Rider, but she won't leave your side at all. Even though I know she way more hungry than I'm, it seems that leaving your side is unacceptable.

Now what did you do to make her fall in love so deeply for you, huh? It's so evident that I'm jealous, but then again you always do unnecessary things for other people and never care about being on the short end of the stick. She probably fell in love with your idiocy and is trying make you stop helping anybody who ask plus those who don't.

I admit that I explored you little bit while in the club, but I didn't have experience with that stuff and you were eager to help everyone so I didn't refuse. Does that make me a hypocrite, Emiya?

I look at you sleeping face again. I don't think I have ever seen you sleeping before, you look so defenseless. When you're awake you always seem like the most reliable person I have ever seen, helping everybody who needs without ever complaining about anything.

I wanted you to re-join the archery club for that reason also. With you there it was way more enjoyable, the work wasn't as crushing and you were always ready to listen to my rambles and make the day of everybody as easy as it could be.

Now that I'm not the captain anymore I don't even know why I still wanted you to come back.

I guess I missed you.

I felt the blood rushing at my face as I look at you again.

D-don't ge-get me wrong Emiya! I just missed how you would always go around giving archery tips to everybody who asked and making everybody fell frustrated as you always hit the target with the same ease as breathing with that stupid carefree smile on your face!

I look at you again and you don't reply to me at all.

And I just realized I just had a conversation with you on my head and became engrossed enough with it to become flustered and worried about your opinion.

Sigh.

You're always worrying people needlessly, aren't you Shirou?

_Grumble_

"Arturia-san can you do me a favor?"

Arturia remove her solemn gaze from Shirou and look at me in the eyes with a questioning gaze.

I smile sheepishly as I make my proposal.

"Look, we're both hungry right?"

I receive a nod. Good.

"So how about this: I stay here taking care of Emiya-kun and you go to the kitchen, grab the boxed lunches he made and return here? We will have food, I won't get molested and someone will stay by his side, how about it?"

Arturia looks thoughtful for a second then place a measuring glance upon me.

My body get stiff. My head clears and I start to shiver as amazing pressure is placed on my shoulders and as shift as it came it's gone as Arturia-san adverts her gaze.

"Very well, I shall return shortly. Wait here."

Even saying that with a straight and composed face I feel compelled to listen.

As Arturia slide the door I can't help, but ponder.

What an intimidating presence.

* * *

><p>(Saber P.O.V.)<p>

I make haste to the kitchen counter. With agile steps I reach my destination to defeat my current enemy: hunger.

I quickly snatch the boxed lunches from the counter and make haste to my position of watching Shirou.

As I slide the door the situation before me isn't unfamiliar.

Mitsuzuri-san is with an expression of terror and panic on her face, on a reverse crawling position with her back on the left corner of the room. And unsurprisingly Rider is slowly crawling on all fours in Mitsuzuri direction while wearing an expression of desire and delusion on her face, and her desire to molest the panicked girl is so intense it's palpable. I can see a little bit of droll on the corner of her mouth also.

_Sigh._

It seems everything didn't go _just as planned,_ huh Mitsuzuri? Well, let's stop this before Rider rape her.

"Rider, leave."

I let the full weigh of my _Charisma _manifest at the same time as my presence. Rider snaps at the sound of my voice, her expression cloud with distaste as she goes back to a standing position and leave the room without sparing a second glance.

The terrified girl slowly recover her bearings as she mutters to me.

"Thank you..."

Mitsuzuri slowly retreats to her former position while gazing to the floor, as I return to my post, I reply.

"You're welcome. Here's your Obento."

I offer her the boxed lunch.

"Ah, thanks."

She meekly takes the Obento from my hands.

I turn to my own boxed lunch as I smile. With Shirou help I shall defeat you once more hunger.

* * *

><p>(Ayako P.O.V.)<p>

Wow. Simply wow.

Now I remember why so many people tried to snatch Emiya's Obento, and what have been missing from the Archery club since Emiya left.

This stuff is magical, there isn't any other explanation. His cooking actually got _better_! Even if I have deemed it impossible a long while ago, but then again, Emiya isn't someone that that cares if something is impossible or not, he just do it regardless.

It's like the embrace of something you loved dearly, but forgot the existence of, which isn't really far from the truth actually.

Saber is sitting on a seiza position with a glowing aura around her and a satisfied look on her face. She can enjoy Emiya cooking everyday, as much as it pains me to admit I'm actually jealous.

I look at the maker of such heavenly cooking. Shirou isn't red anymore and his fever have gone down. Vitality came back to his body and just seems to be sleeping peacefully right now.

With the fever he was having I thought that Shirou would be bedridden for days, but he is already looking fine and Sakura, Rin and Tiger haven't returned yet.

Now that I think about it, Arturia is the captain of the Kendo club and she didn't go to the school. The people of the club must be going mad without her, and she refused to go so she would be able to take care of Shirou.

Shirou told Issei that told me in return that she is an old acquaintance of Shirou dad, but she don't look a day older that sixteen and is on the same year as Shirou and me. It's strange that she have come all the way here to met someone she meet at such young age.

Regardless she appears to have bonded with Shirou very well. I find it great that Shirou actually have reliable friends other than Ryuudou, even being as helpful as he is Shirou never had many true friends other that Shinji and Ryuudou. Sakura said that her elder brother decided to study abroad because the people here were beneath him.

Hope his plane crashes, he gave me way too much trouble to have my sympathy and he was a horrible person. Way too narcissist and thinking that he was the king of everything. He was a lot better, but when he and Shirou fought and stopped talking with each other for a while, he became a lot worse.

And when Shirou accident happened and Sakura decided to take care of him, Shinji became the egoistical douche bag we all know today. For some reason he still had underclassman going after him in flocks, what was wrong with these girls? There is a lot of better people to chase on the school, like Ryuudou, my little brother Minori and almost anybody else.

Actually it surprises me that it wasn't Emiya who had all this girls running after him, after he is kind, honest, straightforward, determined and so helpful that he helps literaly anybody who asks.

Sigh.

Why is Shirou such a dense bastard?

_Unnnng! Rumble!_

The sound snap me out of my internal debate. Shirou's waking up.

* * *

><p>(Shirou P.O.V.)<p>

_Unnnng!_

God, my head feel like someone bashed it against Berserker pectorals. I'm my body is as sluggish as when Rider trapped me in an illusion of Her, me and Sakura having a threesome and I turned tables on her and discovered that she harbored feelings for me after all.

I look around to see where I'm.

In the middle of infinite darkness. I guess I was too dumb to open my eyes before taking a look around. I summon my will force and pry my eyes open.

The images are too blurry for me to recognize anything, I can also hear voices, but I can't identify them. I slowly raise my arms and rub my eyes and as open them again the focus returns along with the comprehensibility of the voices.

"Shirou! Are you awake!?"

Nooooooo. I'm still sleeping, it's just coincidence I sleep with my eyes open and that they are looking at you straight in your own eyes.

Saber was in a botched seiza position, she was leaning way too much down in my direction to be considered a proper seiza position anywere.

"Yes Saber, I just awoke."

Her face brightens when I reply to her, but she quickly notices her lack of composure and return to her usual majestic self, trough I can see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Err, are you alright Emiya?"

I unknown voice calls from my other side. I have a double take and almost snap my neck turning to my left as I see Ayako Mitsuzuri looking with a concerned expression at me.

I have a second double take as I notice that Ayako is my house.

"Mitsuzuri?"

I try to get up. A right and a left hand halt my progress and slams my back against the futon on the ground. I notice that the hands doesn't belong to the same person.

I look around and see Arturia and Ayako displeased with my foiled attempt to get up. I ignore their expressions and change the topic.

"What time is it? And how long I was sleeping?"

Mitsuzuri, that I now have noticed to be wearing her school uniform alongside Saber, looks at her wristwatch before answering me.

"Almost four on the afternoon."

Saber looks pensive for a moment and then say:

"You was asleep for half a day Shirou."

I recoil. Half a day!? How the hell did I sleep so lon-

Memories come back, everything makes sense now. Goddammit Rin.

I Put my hand on my forehead in an attempt to stifle the headache that I can feel coming.

"Where is the responsible for this mess Saber?"

She looks at me and promptly responds, while Mitsuzuri seems to be paying close attention.

"At school, if she decided not to go on the same day that you got sick for the first time of your life everybody would find it suspicious Shirou."

I slowly nod, agreeing with saber statement before I make my inquire:

"And why didn't you go with her Saber?"

Saber stiffens for a second before refusing to meet my gaze with an aloof expression.

"Ah, somebody had to take care of you Shirou."

Sudden realization hit me like a Gae Bolg to the heart (trust me, I would know).

"Sakura didn't stay?"

I ask with complete unbelief on my voice. If someone would disregard anything to take care of me it would be Sakura.

Saber adverts her gaze from mine again while she mutters guilty:

"She was most displeased with Rin and Mitsuzuri-san arrived at the same time inquiring about you."

Mitsuzuri startle at the mention of her name as I picture the scene on my head:

**I am hit by the Finn shot and release a muffled scream.**

**Tohsaka is startled by knocking me out accidentally and wails.**

**Sakura, Saber and Rider hear any of them and rush to help.**

**Sakura see unconscious me and Rin with a guilty expression on her.**

**The shadows around Sakura start to move.**

**The doorbell rings, Ayako coming to walk with me and Sakura to the club.**

**Everybody try do to something before Sakura seize and torture Rin.**

**Saber take front and go meet Mitsuzuri while Rider and Rin try to calm Sakura.**

**Saber explain everything (excluding magic) to Ayako as Rider convince Sakura to go to School.**

**Saber kicks Rin out for ruining the breakfast and harming me.**

**Mitsuzuri stays to see if I not making excuses to ditch the archery club again.**

**Saber ignores her role as Kendo club captain to take care of me and Rider try to molest Ayako every chance she gets.**

Well, at least I wasn't part of that mayhem.

"You did well Saber, leaving Rider and Mitsuzuri alone with my unconscious body would be a mistake."

I turn to Ayako.

"Also thank you for giving up practice today to take care of me Mitsuzuri, but you really didn't need to do that."

Said sheepishly. Having Mitsuzuri doing all that to help me is as uncomfortable as when Sakura came over for the first time to take care of my shoulder injury.

Ayako appears to be almost offended by my comment and reply immediately:

"That's non sense Emiya! If you think a friend you let you go to a corner and suffer alone then you are wrong! Geez, you go around helping everyone all the time, but you always refuse to receive help yourself Emiya, what kind of hypocrite are you!?"

Ugh. I know I'm a hypocrite, no need to trow that at my face Mitsuzuri.

Ayako seeing me flinch soften her words immediately.

"Look, Emiya. If you go around helping people you have to be more willingly to have people helping you, your life has value just as theirs."

Once again I'm reminded that I'm not normal. Mitsuzuri attempt to cheer me up just brought up to light how twisted is the core of my being. My life has value just as theirs? No, my life is absolutely meaningless. My life doesn't measure to other life's on a scale, because my life is the scale itself.

In the end, no much how it appears to be I do not think the same way as a human being. Actually my thought process is so different that reality itself can't comprehend it. My distortion is so grave that it have culminated on a Reality Marble. The same little thing that only few DAA, Gods, Demons and Elementals have.

I could never hope to have Mitsuzuri understand something like that.

I nod as if I'm agreeing with her.

And just as she was about to say something else I hear the doorbell ringing. As I'm feeling perfectly well now I get up, I can hear Saber that was distracted with something try to stop me, but was too late.

Few moments later I found out why. Actually I was only in my underwear inside the cover of the futon, and that would be a very fine piece of information before I got up.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The usually tomboyish Mitsuzuri Ayako shows her feminine side by reddening immediately upon being presented with my almost naked form, and "cover" her eyes with her hands, but the gaps between her fingers certainly allow her too see and defies the purpose of covering her eyes with the hands on the first place.

Saber however is accustomed with my naked form and my lightning fast reactions, she raises the cover of the futon to cover my body.

I fell like I can't get married anymore.

Dismissing the thought and taking hold of the cloth that is shielding my modesty from Ayako prying gaze, I inquiry:

"Err, can you wait outside while I get dressed Mitsuzuri?"

She comes out of her stupor and rather that answering me, she bolts towards the exit and get out of my line of sight almost instantly without doubt using all of the athletic prowess her body contains.

I turn to Saber.

"Can you answer the doorbell Saber? I don't think Mitsuzuri will remember to."

Saber promptly nods and get out of the room and closing the door, while I reach to one of the many white with blue sleeve and v-neck t-shirs on my drawer.

* * *

><p>(Arturia P.O.V.)<p>

Frankly, shouldn't Shirou notice he was almost naked before trying to get up and flash your guest with his almost nude body? Geez

I ponder while I make my way to the door. Upon arriving, I open the door and am presented with two familiar faces, but two faces I don't know.

The little winter fairy ask me.

"Hey Saber! Is Onii-chan home?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I decided to cut this chapter short because I'm aiming to make all my chapters around 3K words each. If you guys want more words per chapter the review to tell me.

Also can you guys guess who are the people at the doorbell? One is obvious, two are moderate and one needs a little thinking. And don't forget to review, as pathetic as it is I admit that I feel way more motivated to write when I receive reviews.

So if a chapter is taking too long to come out, review to remind me. Ideas are also appreciated.

Till next week.


End file.
